


A Heart of Gold no one can see

by CaesarintheFreezer



Category: jojosbizarreadventure - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarintheFreezer/pseuds/CaesarintheFreezer
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	A Heart of Gold no one can see

You’ve been Rohan’s assistant for about 8 months now. You do simple things like bring him tea, run simple errands and some light house keeping. He had you come over at 11:00am and dismissed you at what ever time he felt he no longer needed you. The two of you got along pretty well for the most part but Rohan’s personally was a bit abrasive. Despite his rudeness you knew he had a good heart deep down. Every once in a while the two of you would chat over a cup of tea and go for a walk together so he could clear his head. Sometimes he could be quite charming and sweet if the moment was right, but he could easily revert to his cold attitude.

It was 11:05 when you opened the door of Rohan’s Victorian style house drenched from the rain. You hang up your jacket and walk up stairs to his studio. Before you can say a work Rohan speaks without taking his eyes of his work

“You’re late.”

You feel your heart sink

“Yes I was just about to apologize for that I got caught in some rain”

Rohan looks up at you 

“I can see that, you’re a mess” rolling his eyes 

His rudeness was the last thing you needed today and you snapped

“Look I was about to say I’m sorry I am late I really do try my best for you, you know? why can’t we be friends and you not be so rude to me”

Rohan slams his pencil down on the desk

“I don’t want your company, now do your job and bring me some tea”

You turn to stomp out of the room. Rohan was being truthful when he said he didn’t want your company, but what you didn’t know was that he needed it, he longed for it but his cold attitude always got to him. He cares for you, maybe even love you even but he didn’t know how to tell or show you. 

As you walk angrily down the hall towards the steps Rohan calls out to you.

“Y/n wait let me apologize”

When you reach the top of the stairs you spin around to face him but your wet shoes slip on the wood floor and you go tumbling down the stairs. When your head hits the hard floor you black out.

Rohan runs to the railing to see your unmoving body at the base of the stairs. When you open your eyes he breaths a sign of relief. But you on the other hand do not, you can’t move or speak and you feel something warm pooling around your head, you feel yourself start to panic. Rohan runs down the stairs and kneels at your side bringing your bloodied head into his lap, not concerned about getting blood on his designer pants. He can see the fear in your eyes and shallow breaths struggle in and out of your body.

Raising his hand

“ HEAVENS DOOR!”

Rohan takes a moment to read your injuries and lifts a pen to the side of your face. He is pained to discover he cant write them out, he can only read your vitals and they get worse with every minute that passes. You’ve cracked your skull and broken a few ribs and you’re losing blood quickly. Rohan is overcome with emotions, he’s angry at himself for treating you the way he has but he’s scared he will lose you. He scopes you up in his arms and runs to his car, the only person who can fix this is Josuke. He places you on the back seat and has heavens door hold your head with its childlike hands.

Driving as fast as he can and using heavens door to keep and eye on your vitals he arrives at Josukes house. Pulling you out of the car bridal style he runs through the rain to the door. He begins to kick the front door violently as the rain comes down harder soaking you both. You can see the distress in his face and you want to comfort him but you can’t speak or move and soon he will fade from your vision.

“JOSUKE!!!, JOSUKE OPEN UP PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP.

Rohan collapses to his knees with you in his arms. Despite all the rain you can see tears in his eyes before he fades from your vision and you black out once more.

Finally the door opens “Rohan what do you...”

Josuke looks down to see Rohan with you in his arms the two of you soaked in blood and rain. Rohan raises his head 

“Josuke please I know you can fix her you have to, not just for her but for me”

With no hesitation Josuke summons Crazy Diamond who heals your broken ribs and cracked skull, but you don’t wake up. With a mix of anger and fear Rohan yells at Josuke 

“Why isn’t she awake Josuke, why?, I thought you could fix her. I need her, I....think I love her”

Josuke puts a hand on Rohan’s shoulder

“She lost a lot of blood Rohan her body needs time, she needs some rest, lets get her back to your house”

He then helps Rohan get you into his car holds your body while Rohan drives the 3 of you back to his house. When they arrive home Rohan takes you upstairs and places you in the bath tub and removes your clothes respectfully. With the help of crazy diamond( because Rohan doesn’t want Josuke to see you naked but needs help) He washes the blood out of your hair and cleans you up. He puts you in a t shirt and a pair of his briefs that act like shorts on you. For the next 3 days Rohan doesn’t leave your side. Josuke also stays to help take care of you and remind Rohan to eat and get some sleep. 

Rohan spends the days sitting with you, moving you from laying down to sitting up in his bed to help with your blood flow. He brushes your hair and wipes your face down with a washcloth. And at night he sleeps with you against him to keep you warm. Josuke tries to help but Rohan feels this is his responsibility and pushes Josuke away. He worries everyday, your body remains so cold to his touch from the loss of blood, but using heavens door reassured him you are getting better. 

When you finally gain consciousness you find yourself in a room you don’t recognize, wearing clothes that aren’t yours. You look over to see a familiar friend asleep in a chair next to the bed. It’s Josuke, but what is he doing here and most importantly where is here. You didn’t realize it when you woke up but are sitting upright agains something warm. You turn to see that that something is someone. Rohan is asleep sitting behind you with his back against the head board and his legs on either side of you. This must be Rohan’s bed room, you had never been in it before because there was no reason for you to be.This startled you for a second and you try to collect your thoughts and remember what happened. In that moment Josuke wakes up

“Y/n) your awake how do you feel”

You rub your eyes

“Hey Josuke, I feel okay I guess I’m a bit confused, why are you here and why am I in bed with Rohan?”

Josuke runs a hand through his hair

“You fell down the stairs and cracked your head , I was able to heal you but you’ve been out for 3 days. Rohan has been taking care of you and I’ve been helping where he’ll let me. I’m glad he’s finally sleeping though, he refused to leave your side and when he would for only a few minutes he’d have me sit with you”

You look at him wide eyed and lift your hand to the back of your head 

“3 days?”

Josuke nods. You then feel Rohan move behind you as he starts to wake up. Josuke stand up and heads towards the door

“I’ll give you two some time, I’m glad your okay now y/n”

You smile 

“Thank you Josuke, you saved my life”

He shakes his head and points to Rohan 

“You should be thanking him”

He leaves the room and you turn to look at Rohan has as he opens his eyes. When he realizes you’re awake he pulls you to his chest 

“Oh thank god I was afraid you’d never wake up and I’d never see those eyes again”

You pull away from him 

“Rohan I... I don’t understand why do you care so much, you said you don’t want me around”

With tears in his eyes he grabs your face

“No, I don’t just want you.... I need you , you make my days Brighter and my nights warmer when I think of you.”

He pulls your face to his and lands a soft yet passionate kiss on your lips

“I love you y/n and I hope you can love this jerk of a manga artist”

You lean in a kiss him again 

“Of course I can”

With you in his arms the two of you fall back asleep.


End file.
